The technique disclosed herein relates to the method for manufacturing an electronic component.
Typically, an electronic component including structures formed of a substrate with a plurality of layers has been known. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-107628) discloses an MEMS mirror. The MEMS mirror includes a mirror plate, a spring, a movable comb, a fixed comb, etc., and is formed of a substrate with a plurality of silicon layers.
For the MEMS mirror of Patent Document 1, a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrate is first processed such that, e.g., the mirror plate, the spring, and the movable comb are formed. Subsequently, another substrate is joined to the SOI substrate, and is processed such that the fixed comb is formed. The MEMS mirror is manufactured by several other steps.
However, in the case where each structure is manufactured using a substrate with a plurality of layers, such a manufacturing method is not limited to the method of Patent Document 1. For example, the substrate with the plurality of layers is processed from one side thereof, and then, is processed from the other side thereof. In such a manufacturing method, a single structure might be formed by processing from each side of the substrate. In this case, if positional misalignment between the portion processed from one side and the portion processed from the other side is caused, the structure cannot be precisely formed.